


A mother's Affection

by Cuntspiracy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10th Century, AU, Cheating, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Reflective thinking, Sexual Abuse, Taboo, Unresolved thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntspiracy/pseuds/Cuntspiracy
Summary: This is a soliloquy, a poem, a speech or whatever you'd like to call it. Niklaus's thoughts on him and his mother's continued transgressions. This isn't related to "My dear son" even though they are set around the same time.





	A mother's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random thing I thought of and wanted to write down. I decided to put a warning just in case, but there is nothing graphic in this.

 

 

**In the middle of the night.**

_She makes me plead._

_Takes what she wants._

_And comes for me._

**Then it's back to pretend.**

_I do not complain._

_I cannot complain._

_This is the only affection she gives me._

_This is all I know._

**Then why must I feel a pit in my stomach every time?**

_I should be grateful._

_Yet I do not know._

**But I laugh at his ignorance.**

_Because he will never know how incompetent he is._

_How much she prefers me._

**Why else would she do this to me?**

_Simple._

_I give her what she wants._

_For nothing in return._

**Do I like this?**

_I do not know._

**Do I hate this?**

_I do not know._

_I do not know how to feel._

_I do not know what to feel._

**But one thing I do know for sure.**

_I miss my mother._

_Where has she gone?_

**This woman is not her.**


End file.
